


【灿顺】Kill Me

by Flower_seven



Category: KwanSunyong, LeeChan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_seven/pseuds/Flower_seven





	【灿顺】Kill Me

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

我住在他隔壁很久了，他还没有发现我。

...

庆祝他找到新工作！只不过这工作我很是不喜欢。这么帅气好看的人，当什么警察啊真是的，乖乖呆在我身边不好吗？这下子麻烦可能就大了。

...

今天晚上办完事回来的时候，正好碰见他急急忙忙的样子要出门。我下意识地压低了帽檐，他可能以为我在和他问好，急匆匆鞠了个躬又跑向大雨里。可是他没有带伞，我举着伞呆站在原地，想要拉住他衣角的手伸出去又缩了回来。

醒醒吧，Dino，你和他不是一路人的。

...

几天前我那写的什么鬼东西，撕掉撕掉。拿下他我还是有信心的。虽说3岁的年龄差是大了点儿，但在我这里没有什么不可能的。我打算明天在他下班的必经之路拦住他，是要可怜巴巴求他带我回家呢，还是凶神恶煞警告他呢？

撒娇什么的太恶心了，我才不要。

...

/

今天是权顺荣正式上班的第一天。虽说在来工作之前就已经被前辈们教导过，选择了这样的工作基本上就与正常的作息讲拜拜了，但坚定如他，权顺荣还是把头点得痛痛快快：“没问题的，我可以做得来。”

以前又不是没做过应急类工作，比这种还要颠三倒四不知黑白的环境权顺荣也呆过很多。刚上任的第一天，权顺荣手里就拿到了一本不薄不厚的册子。“喏，你还不知道吧，上个月上上个月，我们这片辖区都发生过命案，还专挑那种下雨的晚上。一场雨过去，什么痕迹可都冲得无影无踪咯！”同事看起来很是照顾权顺荣，刚一来就给了他一块烫手山芋，“你先看看吧，听说你是你们学校的高材生，能不能找出来什么新线索。”

嚯，听听这话，是有多缺人才这么对新来的。权顺荣还是笑得眼睛找不见，弯了个腰接过案卷。好在第一天上班也确实没有什么大事，中午的时候出去处理了一个碰瓷案件，回来的时候权顺荣热得警服都要贴在身上，不由得对刚才躺在地上不起来的大兄弟产生了十足的敬意。

哈，果然自己还是受不了燥热的夏天。坐回到空调下面自己的工位上，权顺荣幸福地呼出一口气，眯起眼打开看了一半的案卷。“雨夜杀人魔...给人家起的什么名字啊，又直接又难听。”权顺荣在心里嘟嘟囔囔，翻看了几张现场照片，皱着眉头忍着不适感一页一页细致翻阅，手边的铅笔就没在本子上停下来过。不知道看了多久，权顺荣感觉到困意袭来，打着哈欠趴在了桌子上。

权顺荣做了一个梦。梦里，有一个小男孩扒在自己家的大门边上，他走上前轻轻拍拍小男孩的肩膀，问他怎么在这里，是不是自己一个人走丢了。小男孩的头摇得像拨浪鼓，但是一直没有把头扭过来。权顺荣觉得奇怪，生生把他的头扭断了过来。转过来的脸却没有任何表情波动，黑色的发根上生长出来的却是棕黄色的头发。他咧开嘴，由声带里发出机械的声音：“我在等你。”

“呼——！”权顺荣突然从梦中惊醒，额头上密密麻麻的汗珠向外渗出，刘海湿哒哒得紧紧贴着。这个梦太逼真了，哪怕是醒过来之后他还能感觉到自己的心脏在怦怦直跳——就好像刚刚真的有那么一个人在窥伺自己被发现了仍不退缩一般。

“不是吧，就看了这么一个并案吓成这样，以后可还怎么办啊~”办公室有人拿他开涮，四下里细细簌簌的笑声没能让权顺荣觉得放送，反而使他陷入了更深的沉思。

一直到下班的时间，权顺荣都是这副魂不守舍的样子。一整晚几乎没怎么睡觉的他，第二天顶着黑眼圈坐到工位。一连持续了几天这样的状态，大家也都见怪不怪了，慰问的话语从一开始的“我们顺荣又没睡好呀”到最后的“这个牌子的咖啡不错，要不要帮你带一杯”。权顺荣还是会礼貌回应，仓鼠一般鼓囊囊的脸颊虽然由明显消退的趋势，但还是挂上天真的笑容，配合上扬成钟表指针的眼睛。

一整晚一整晚的睡不着觉也是有好处的。比如说一周之后那个雨夜，权顺荣在凌晨一点听到工作应急电话响起来的时候，一个翻身就滚下了床。“顺荣..顺荣..”是同事孱弱的呼吸声。权顺荣的神经一下子紧绷了起来。“你怎么了！！哥，你在哪里！！”全然不顾屋外的倾盆大雨，抓起警服外套就冲出了门。一边急切地在雨中打电话给技术支援的同事恳请他们快速定位，一边又挂了电话接着拨打企图快点打通受伤同事的电话。

一路上到处都是被拦腰折断的大树枝，或是倒伏的警示牌，避开这些东西，权顺荣竟然没费什么力气就找到了受伤的警员同事。打了电话请求支援后，俯身查看伤口的权顺荣突然脑海中闪过什么熟悉的画面。仿佛在散发着什么味道的现场，案卷中“目击者A描述曾经闻到过奇香”；这次略显仓促的刀口下仍能看出施害人不俗的手法，案卷中“凶器仍未找到..三棱刀口周围的花纹仍不清楚含义”。权顺荣晃晃脑袋，听得警笛声临近时，他昏沉沉地倒下了。

这一躺就是三天。权顺荣不知道从什么时候起自己的健康状况这么差劲了。托他的福，受伤的警员同事侥幸捡回一条命，权顺荣也被特别批准在家修养一周再回来继续工作。只可惜同事好像受了什么药物刺激，又因为权顺荣是唯一去到过现场的人，局长甚至决定等他恢复得差不多之后，问他了解当天的其他状况。

恢复上班的第一天结束得很早，权顺荣感觉自己的精神也已经回归正常水平，下班路上特意绕了点远道去买自己爱吃的甜甜圈。拎着大包小包靠近家门口的时候，不太亮的路灯下，模模糊糊看到一个人影蹲在自己家门前。权顺荣的心脏咯噔一下，空出一只手悄悄搭上后腰处的枪套。

还没等他走到近前，蹲着的影子动了动。是一张清纯得不能再清纯的学生脸。乖巧的黑发搭在眼前，脑袋后面没有梳理好的杂毛随着风飘动。和自己一样，也是单眼皮，但是看起来好像刚刚打过架的样子，眼角嘴角都有淤青。权顺荣为自己刚才一瞬间的犹豫，和自己人民警察的身份丝毫不一样而羞愧。

他快步走上前去，伸手拉他起来：“你怎么在这里？找不到回家的路了吗？”李灿强忍着笑意，仍旧摆出一脸委屈样：“哥..马路上的小混混把我家钥匙丢进河里了。”他越说声音越小，再然后又把头低了下去。“那你住在哪里呀？爸爸妈妈知道你还没回家吗？”权顺荣把东西换到另一只手，掏出手机来准备打电话。

李灿眼看着自己要被带去警局，连忙开口：“我..我..他们欺负我是因为我没有爸爸妈妈！我，我自己一个人住在附近的地方但是因为天黑了所以才找不到了555”李灿在心里恶狠狠地白了自己好几眼——最后还不是撒娇了！

权顺荣的眼睛一下子瞪大了。他以前从来没见过这么可爱的男孩子撒娇，觉得又惊奇又有点喜欢眼前脏脏的小孩。于是他掏出一串钥匙，看似随机挑了一把出来就打开了院子大门：“进来吧！今天先在我这里将就一晚上，明天天亮了我先陪你找到家，再给你打一把钥匙，好吗？”

李灿有些局促的坐在沙发上，手头是权顺荣刚买的甜甜圈。喔，原来比自己大三岁的哥也是小孩口味嘛..还会喜欢这种自己几年前就不再喜欢的东西。权顺荣从厨房探出个头来的时候，李灿已经差不多坐着把整个住所的布局摸了个清楚。权顺荣怎么一点危机感都没有。李灿噙着笑接过热泡面的时候差点喷出来，而权顺荣好像也终于雷达开启，捕捉到了这些许的尴尬，挠挠头：“不好意思啊..我下班回来的时候吃过东西了，我也不太会做饭。好在还剩下一碗泡面，要不..”李灿用动作和呼噜噜的吃面声打断了权顺荣的客套话，也划破了夜晚。

虽热这房子是个大房子，可是权顺荣好像很不会利用空间，一间主卧平时住人有点乱也就算了，一间次卧一间书房居然也被塞得满满当当。明明是在自己家，权顺荣却突然变得不好意思了起来。可他没想到的是，眼前这个孩子丝毫不介意，已经开始撸起袖子帮忙收拾了起来。“啊..那个，你叫什么名字呀？”现在这个情况去睡觉好像太不合适，权顺荣只好斜倚在门框盯着那一头黑发来来回回。

“...李灿。发光的灿。”

“喔..真是个好名字诶..”权顺荣又挠挠头，看着小孩努力干活的脚踝白白净净，短裤包裹着的青春躯体稍微有点发红，亮晶晶的汗水从后脖颈滑下没入白衬衣，他居然吞了一口口水。“那个，我先去洗澡给你放下热水吧。今天真的不好意思了。”也不知道权顺荣为什么要道歉，李灿背对着门，重重的点头，嘴角又扯出笑。

浴室里哗啦啦的水声甚至在李灿开始打扫第二间屋子的时候还没有停，不知道权顺荣在里面做什么呢。于是他试探性走上前去，敲敲门：“..先生？您没事吧？”里面的水声立刻停了下来，还有稍微慌张的回答：“啊没事！没事！等下水温调好了我会来叫灿尼的！”

什么嘛，都没告诉我你的名字，反倒先把我的昵称叫上了。李灿抿抿嘴，一边想着里面的人是以什么样的心情领自己进来，看着自己干活（拜托，他今天可是特地穿了最喜欢的黑色短裤！），又是以什么样的心情躲到浴室里这么久还不出来。李灿咬了咬下嘴唇，低头一看，啊，自己居然可耻地硬了。

好在权顺荣没有发现什么异样，也迅速恢复了理智，李灿抱着权顺荣家里没穿过的新睡衣去浴室浇了浇火，感觉舒服了很多。沐浴液的味道居然也是小孩子气的甜甜草莓味道，李灿把在手心打出泡沫的时候，又眯着眼笑了起来。看起来是真的要多费点心思了呢~

仰躺在次卧的小床上，李灿根本无法安心入睡。满脑子都是怎么样才能把躺在隔壁屋的哥哥按到这张床上。“想听他叫我的名字..”李灿一个骨碌坐起来，抱着空调被轻手轻脚地下了床，没穿拖鞋像做贼一样踮着脚来到主卧。“哇！居然睡觉关门..”李灿的心情完完全全写在了脸上——看来今天晚上注定是一个难熬的夜晚了。

第二天早上，李灿是被香醒的。踢踏着拖鞋出门，就看到已经换好警服的权顺荣蹲在地上收拾塑料袋子。李灿的目光从蓝色衬衣下移，扫到漆黑警服包住的纤纤细腰一侧——枪套里面是空荡荡的。哦？原来平时不带枪的啊...还想看看到底能有多帅气呢。李灿悄悄走到权顺荣背后，用大拇指和食指比出一个射击的手势。

啪——

我会杀死你的。

权顺荣把头扭过来的时候，只看到李灿眼睛还没睁开就坐在餐桌前。“啊那个是这附近很好吃的一家店！”权顺荣抬手蹭蹭鼻子，“不知道你有没有去过他家。等吃过早饭我会陪你到周围找的——已经是白天了，灿尼不会还不认识路吧？”李灿笑着回应：“嗯，谢谢！”说完，装作去看名牌的样子，视线划过权顺荣胸口：“顺荣..哥！”

权顺荣只看到了少年天真无邪的咧嘴笑，却没看到画皮下面的真心。

两个人绕着附近的街区转了两圈，李灿才大呼小叫地辨认出自己家居然就在权顺荣家旁边。“天啊！顺荣哥我们竟然是邻居！”李灿震惊的样子不亚于发现了一块新大陆，“我昨天是真的记忆混乱了吧！”权顺荣也难以置信，抬着头嘴巴张成O型：“喔..灿尼和我住得这么近，也才会误打误撞找到我家吧！既然找到了家，那我带你去旁边打一把钥匙吧！”

李灿狡黠地眨眨眼，踮起脚努力伸长胳膊去够信箱上层，按到一个突起，“咔哒”一声，一个小盒子从旁边弹出来，打开来里面就有一把钥匙。“我们灿尼好神奇！”权顺荣毫不掩饰自己的夸张之情。李灿被夸得心花怒放，又不能展露出来，只好装作羞涩的挠挠头：“那..顺荣哥要不要到我家坐一坐啊？”权顺荣摇摇头拒绝了：“我今天还要去上班，等哪天有空了一定会来找灿尼的！”

李灿的目光落在权顺荣远去的背影上，溅起无数炽热的火星。

再次出现在显示屏里的时候，李灿端了一锅和这个夏日丝毫不搭边的咖喱。“顺荣哥！今天我做了好吃的，要不要来尝尝？”模糊的镜头里，小孩开朗的笑打消了权顺荣一瞬间的犹疑。“哇，好香！我们灿尼好棒！”权顺荣还没打开门，惊呼声就已经传到李灿耳朵。“哥不要这么夸张啦..先尝一尝再夸也不迟~”李灿的嘴角弯成w型，自己去到厨房翻找碗筷勺。

权顺荣撑着下巴看李灿的黑头发，看他耳垂上的小小耳饰，再看他鼻梁上架着的眼镜。都是自己喜欢的样子，所以自己才甘愿让一个外人这么轻易出入自己家门吧。浑身上下散发出的学生气，再加上若有若无的倔强脾气，每一个地方都在叫着“我是可爱的孩子”。

吃饭的时候，大口大口把东西塞到嘴巴里，鼓鼓囊囊的，让权顺荣看了只有抿着嘴爸爸微笑的份：“哎一古我们灿尼呀~吃饭这么着急做什么呀，我不跟你抢的。”李灿手里的勺子停在半空，旋即又露出笑容：“可是我会抢顺荣哥呀！”

一句话说完，李灿又低下头接着吃东西，权顺荣却一点也吃不下去了。小孩...知道说出来的这话是什么意思吗？权顺荣突然发现自己有点无法应对这样的话语，他突然不受自己控制一般，伸出手去摸了摸李灿的后脑勺。圆滚滚，毛茸茸，好可爱。李灿就这样乖巧的，任由他摸了好一会儿，才抬起头来孩子气地大喊一声“我吃好了”，端着碗筷一溜小跑进厨房刷碗。

嗬，原来也只是徒会撩人的小屁孩罢了。

于是两个人从什么时候成为邻居都不知道的关系变成了每周至少见两次面无话不谈的亲密关系，见面的地方从权顺荣警局附近的咖啡店到权顺荣家，再到李灿家。为了方便照顾李灿，顺带监督他学习情况，李灿还给了权顺荣一把备用钥匙。直到夏天快要结束的时候，李灿也没有用说的方式告诉权顺荣他爱他。他甚至自从那次回来碰见权顺荣后就再也没有雨夜出去杀过人，“雨夜杀人魔”的名字也渐渐被尘封了起来。

然而，第一场秋雨降临这座城的时候，两个人却都知道，他们望向互相时，心里想到的，眼睛看到的，都已经截然不同。

因为我是火，所以我才需要用大雨来平静自己。

I’ve always liked to play with fire, so I need pouring rain to calm down. So I need you.

过山车是从什么时候开始加速的？是从权顺荣没有明确回应李灿那闪亮的眼睛开始？还是从李灿无数次抿着嘴对自己投射看不懂的信号弹开始？亦或是从李灿醉酒之后打电话说胡话，他不放心拿了备用钥匙去到他家开始？当权顺荣意识到自己反倒踏入了圈套时，他已然明白最终还是把自己玩了进来。

墙角坐着的人是李灿无疑了，权顺荣走上前想要拉他起来。刚把手搭上对方的手腕，李灿一个反手就把权顺荣扣在怀里。“哥，别动。”权顺荣不是不知道，恐龙也是吃肉的。当血液里的暴虐本性展露在外时，连权顺荣都无法应付。

“李宗灿...你给我...放老实点！”权顺荣的脸被按进柔软的沙发，他甚至闻到了沙发里渗出的酒精气味。李灿瞪着布满血丝的眼，半跪坐在权顺荣身上，手上却仿佛脱了力一般。他一脸不可置信地盯着权顺荣上下浮动的后背，用近乎嘶吼的声音喊出来：“你知道我是谁！”

他没有用疑问句。因为他知道那没有意义。权顺荣这个骗子，他早就知道自己是谁，知道自己为什么接近他，甚至也早就认出来自己那些沾沾自喜的小把戏。难得可以翻过身来压制住对方的机会，权顺荣却没有动，他在等着李灿自己反省认识到的错误。碎发迷住了眼睛，李灿仰起头，脸上却带着笑。

“我真没想到，哥你会是这么厉害的人。你很会隐藏，你比我还会隐藏。”李灿又把头低下去，弯弯眼睛，“今天又发现了我喜欢你的另一个地方啊..”扬手就要对权顺荣动坏心思。

权顺荣把背在后面的手挣脱出来，艰难地想要撑起身子。然而身上压了一个成年男子的重量，想要直起身来何谈容易。于是他泄了气一样，保持趴着的姿势没再移动，开始用语言向对方展开攻势。

“你知道什么时候该笑，你懂得什么时候该用你的娃娃脸来骗得同情，你清楚你这样靠近我不出两次就会被我种种怀疑。所以你选择了不停靠近我，企图用这样那样的小事来消磨我的怀疑。”权顺荣看不清对方的表情，猜也知道，不会是什么特别好或者特别糟糕的表情，吞咽了一口空气继续说，“但是我们从第零次见面时，你就已经是我的重点关注对象了。”

那个雨夜，与自己匆匆擦身而过的人并不是在向自己问好，而是在观察自己的表情和可能留存的一切证据。诚然，那天冲动将刀刃指向对方时，那略显浮夸的诧异，还有道路两旁似有若无的断枝条。现在看来，一切的一切都仿佛在告诉正巧盯上警察的自己，你被反咬了一口。李灿有些凄然的笑笑，狭长的眼睛没有眨一下。

他伏下身子，用一个超乎正常的暧昧姿势趴在权顺荣耳边，小小的虫子在耳边爬过：“所以其实哥你是爱着我的吧。”说完这断定的话语，李灿又直起身，歪着头盯着权顺荣不再抖动的后背：“不然为什么你还会心甘情愿接受我的每一次邀约。”他顿了顿，全然不顾身下人马上就要跳起来的暴躁，有点恶劣地开口。

“不然为什么你还会对我所有的亲密举动做出回应。肢体动作上，还有，看不见的地方。”他似乎是吃准了权顺荣仍旧会对这样隐晦的话语感到无法应对，不等对方再有动作就开始摩拳擦掌准备大干一场了。自己身上的衣物大可不必脱掉，权顺荣那碍事的衬衣和下裤才是精心包裹礼物的外包装。

有点僵硬地除去衣服，李灿惊异地发现对方没有任何举动，死一般沉寂。他有些情绪不振，安全//套//也没有戴，润滑剂也不过是草草挤了一点，几乎所有必要的前戏都被李灿刻意省略。别人都以为他是住在权顺荣隔壁的傻白甜少年，只有现在身下的人才知道，他是雨夜变态杀人魔，是一心想要上了邻居警察的杀手。

权顺荣那从未被人开发过的甬道，第一次遇见少年人火热的物件。他被顶得向上蹿了一蹿，小三岁的弟弟为自己第一次进入别人的身体而感到兴奋不已。他摸着权顺荣有些瘦削的蝴蝶骨，只用臀部使力向人身体内输送自己的一部分，由于常年锻炼的缘故，自己的大腿肌肉紧绷着禁锢在权顺荣身侧。李灿不像是在欣赏一件完美的艺术品，更像是在把玩，在艺术品上游走龙蛇地添上几笔。

“你知道...我第一天...去你家的时候——哈，哥你真的很紧——在想什么吗？”李灿发了狠一般，一下又一下地冲//撞着权顺荣每一块软//肉，嘴上也没停着，像是在炫耀着自己的心得，“我在想，一定要把你按在软床上，狠狠地大干一场...呼...虽然有点遗憾不是在你家的床上，但是在我家的沙发上也一样舒服。”李灿的汗滴落在权顺荣后背上，对方就像被玩坏的玩偶一样没有发出任何声音。

这一点令李灿很是不爽。“呀，哥你好歹弄出点动静，抓我也可以啊。这样怪没意思的...”权顺荣紧咬着牙关，不让自己发出一点声响。就算在学校里，在社会上接受过这样那样的训练，自己可以控制住声带不出任何声音，但生理上的满足与欲求这种天生的知觉可没人教过他怎么抵挡。他的双手死死抓住沙发边缘，指甲不长却扣进了沙发垫里去。

他想冲李灿大吼“你滚开”，又因为对方说得太过正确而不愿当面对质。自从一开始知道住在隔壁的小孩是嫌疑人的那一刻起，他就在说服自己可能是那天夜太黑，可能是那天雨太大，可能是那天情绪太混乱，自己看走了眼记错了时间地点和人物。他喜欢的是蹲坐在自己家门前，委屈巴巴仰着小脸看他的小水獭；他喜欢的是因为自己出差几天没见之后，冲上来黏黏糊糊抱着自己亲酒窝的小恐龙。他喜欢的不是现在压着自己，一下又一下发泄着不满的，凶狠到近乎残暴的李灿。

这不是斯德哥尔摩综合征，这是一场无声无形的博弈。你的敌人已经探明你一切，他选择的每一条路都深思熟虑过你的感受，无论你怎样挣扎，他都会拖你进入那名为“爱与束缚”的腥甜泥潭。

权顺荣彻底将自己沉入池底，停止了无谓的反抗。于是第一声黏腻的喘息被灵活的耳朵接收了。“这才对嘛..是我的好哥哥。”李灿的眼睛一下子又亮了起来，刚才被搞得有些萎靡的欲望又抬起了头，“哥，我真的好爱你。”接下来权顺荣只觉得自己仿佛要散架一般，自己在不断汲取着对方的热量，那种火热又扭曲的爱意在整个房间里飘动。

权顺荣闭上眼睛，一滴泪滑过眼角。

你杀了我吧。

这场可以称得上荒唐的//性//事持续到第二天凌晨。七八个小时的时间里，李灿就像打了强心针一般来回来去的折磨权顺荣浑身上下每一处。撩开刘海有他湿漉漉的吻痕，唇角有他刻意避开嘴唇正中心的印记，锁骨、肋骨直到胸前两点红缨都有小孩或重或轻的标志。腹部、腰间、再往下，已经是泥泞得无法直视。年轻人的体力就是好。权顺荣在整场运动中完全处于被支配的地位，甚至中间被人抱着睡了半个多小时，醒来的时候发现李灿撑着脑袋在换新的套//子，还被要求翻了个面。

过于羞耻了。权顺荣似乎已经接受了这样的现实，睁开眼第一句话竟然是“还好明天不是我当班”。看过李灿堂而皇之的反应，他选择了不愿意，也不再去做挣扎。

除开身份的差异，李灿在其他时候表现得都无可挑剔，甚至为了表明他对权顺荣的真爱，他选择不再杀戮——这已经是相当大的让步了。再去上班的时候，权顺荣每天都会带着李灿精心搭配的便当，面对局里所有人一脸看好戏的表情时，他也可以有足够多的勇气带着标准的十点十分笑容对大家说“这是我男朋友为我做的”。

而那本案卷也从档案室消失得无影无踪，再没有人问起。所有产生过怀疑的人，都拿去祭了那把三棱刀。

\--END--

【写在后面】好像写的真的..挺颠覆三观的，我也写的自己都在心里骂自己kkk第一次挑战我担在左的文字，写出来有点像这次hit直拍观后感（？疯子x疯子的爱情故事）. 不管怎么说，还是希望观者食用开心啦w

P.S.：会有另一部的！请期待吧！（是正常的甜甜的故事！！）


End file.
